Next Time Is Never
by mourning angel
Summary: This story is a resident evildevil may cry cross over involving Dante's daughter and a man from Umbrella corp.This is still the same story as before, i just got my own account now. Thank you for all of your support and please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Sorry that it's been so long, but I haven't felt like writing lately.I think BurryK erased my fic.OOOPS! I told her to a long time ago. I thought that she'd never gotten around to it, but I guess she did. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic other than Amaya and Calran. That is all. I hope you all like this chapter, because I did not have much enthusiasm while writing it, I might be sick. Thanks for all of your reviews, I enjoy reading them ( even though someone keeps telling me to fix my 'format'. Whatever. I don't know how to fix it, burry will fix it. I don't care right now. It uses the characters from my original story, but I've changed the name, obviously. With this said, on with the fic.  
  
Amaya lay in the cold, hard bathtub, staring at the ceiling. What would dad say right now? "Aren't you happy I trained you? If I hadn't trained you you'd be dead now." Probably something like that. Amaya thought as she swatted a mosquito on her arm. Why are there bugs in this house? Oh well. guess they're coming in through the window in that one room. dammit. I should close the door or something. Amaya stood up and walked to the door, shutting it, it's hinges squeaking at her angrily. Damn, These people must have never oiled the damn things. From the look of this house it was old people. I wonder how long they'd lived here. How long has this town been like this? Amaya continued to think to herself as she lay back in the porcelain tub.  
  
"HEY!!! Is anybody in here?" A mans voice yelled through the house. Amaya jumped from the sudden noise and hit her head against the bathtubs wall. What the hell?! She thought as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. Geez. I'm gonna have a goose-egg. She thought back to a time when she was a little girl, she'd been playing outside and had hit her head while falling out of a tree. Dante had come and picked her up from the ground and tried desperately to soothe her pain and stop her crying.  
  
I guess he really wasn't all that mean to me most of the time. He had good intentions from it all.  
  
"HELLO?" The man's voice sounded again, snapping Amaya out of her nostalgic moment.  
  
"Who's there?!" Amaya shouted from the bathroom, pressing her body against the door to hold it shut, her gun ready to shoot. "Hey! Where are you?! I need help!" The man yelled frantically. Amaya creaked the door open slightly and peeked out. The young man stood out in the hall looking around to see where she was. He was about 5'9, thin but with good muscle tone, and had medium length blonde hair. There were bloodstains on his shirt and he had several bruises on his face, he held a gun in his right hand.  
  
"Hello?" He said quietly. Amaya pushed the door open more, causing a loud squeal to emerge from the hinges, it seemed to resonate through the house like gunfire. The man turned and looked behind him, seeing Amaya with her head poking out of the bathroom.  
  
Calran turned and looked at the girl, her platinum-blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. There was a splash of dried blood crept down her neck and onto her shirt. She silently rose to her feet and lowered her gun slightly.  
  
Well. at least I'm not the only scared one here. At least I know I'm not going insane..  
  
"Uh. I need help. There's monsters." Calran started and then quickly stopped himself. She knows that there are monsters, She's got a gun. Christ, I'm stupid.  
  
"Yes, I know. Are you alright?" The girl asked in a soothing voice. My God.She's beautiful. How could anything so fair.. AHGK!!! Stop it! Bad me! No! How can I think like that at a time like this?! He reached up and slapped his forehead hard, causing the girl to look at him oddly.  
  
"Umm. Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" She asked as she stopped out of the room. Calran noticed the gash in her pants, surrounded by blood. But there was no wound. "Uh?! Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" Calran stammered as he felt his face blush.  
  
AHH!!! MY GOD! WHY?! Grrr.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm j-just a, umm. little s-scared!" He stuttered, still turning a deeper shade of red.  
  
The girl looked at him curiously. "I'm Amaya."  
  
"I'm , uh. Calran," He said, getting calmer now. "Look, we can rest here for now, but it won't be safe for much longer. I have to rest now," Amaya said wearily. She turned and walked back into the room from which she had emerged. Calran followed her. She lay down in the bathtub and rolled over on her side. Calran looked at her, she was very pale. He was sure she was probably wounded.  
  
"Hey." He said, trying to be quiet. She rolled over and looked up at him, her eyes glistened in the pale light of the room.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" She whispered hoarsely as if she had been asleep. "Uhh. are you wounded or anything?" He asked, concern filling his voice.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Are you wounded anywhere?" She asked as she looked him over, as if for verification of his unheard answer. "No, not yet." He responded negatively.  
  
"Negative, now aren't we?" Amaya said with a laugh. She let out a quiet cough to clear her throat.  
  
" Oh, ha ha, yeah. I guess so." Calran laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He felt a large welt. He starred into the girl's cool green eyes, his mind went blank. He recalled how he had obtained the welt.  
  
Hours Earlier.  
  
"Get him out of here!" a gruff voice yelled. Calran felt himself being pulled up off of the ground. He struggled to get away from the men, but to no avail. He tried to yell for help through his gag, but only received a sharp blow to his ribs.  
  
"Come on, don't fight us! Just go!" another voice yelled in his ear. Calran was pushed to the ground and punched in the face. He could feel the blood trickling down onto his lip.  
  
"Get him in the van," a cool, female voice said from behind him. He was jerked from the ground roughly and pushed up against something metallic and cool. The cold metal felt good on his wounds. He heard a car door being pulled open and was quickly and roughly snatched back again. He felt someone push him hard from behind and he fell onto a metal flooring with a loud thump. Calran lieu on the floor for what seemed like hours, every now and then, someone would come and feel his pulse rate to make sure he was still alive.  
  
"Hey, we need to stop for gas. Keep the traitor here. Watch him." the female voice said. He felt the van come to a stop and someone sit down beside him.  
  
"Well, well, if it ain't Calran. I never I thought I'd see your traitorous ass again. Boss sent us to get you, you're gonna be a new test subject." the familiar voice said with a laugh. Calran felt the blindfold being removed. He looked up in the dark van and saw an old co-worker from Umbrella Co. hovering over him.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! Leave it right here, because I am evil. I figured I'd try something new to re-peak my interest in writing now, so this is my product. Read and review, please. 


	2. this is Chapter 2

Chapter 4  
  
" Want me to take off your gag?" he asked with a smile. Calran nodded.  
  
"If you scream, I'll kill you." He bent down and removed the gag and untied him slowly. Calran moaned and looked up at him,"Fynx, why are ya'll doing this?"  
  
"Don't act stupid with us! Tyler turned you in, we set you up! We KNEW that you would sell the information to him at a price, and that price is gonna be your life now!" Fynx said angrily. He raised his hand to punch Calran and stopped. Calran looked up at him angrily," What? That bastard!" "We knew you were sent under cover from that group." Fynx said calmly.  
  
Calran stared up at him. "We'll let you go if you tell us where the rest of your group is." Fynx said, now smiling.  
  
"Never, go ahead and kill me. I won't tell you," Calran said stubbornly. Fynx growled angrily and rose his hand to punch him, but quickly stopped himself. Calran looked around curiously, it was quiet. Neither of them heard the sound of the lead woman getting gas like they should.  
  
"I thought that you were stopping to get gas?" Calran asked curiously, still listening for any sign of life out side. There were none.  
  
"Hey! Mira! Are you through getting' the gas? Mira!?" Fynx yelled from the van. He waited a few moments and rose to his feet to leave the van. "If you even breath wrong, I'll kill you. Don't you dare move, got it?"  
  
Calran nodded as he listened. It seemed almost too quiet. 'There were at least 3 other people with them, where'd they go?' Calran thought as he moved to look out of a front window, there were no windows in the van's rear. He had been in many vans like this one before, of course he knew his way around.  
  
Calran had been hired as a spy by what Umbrella called a "renegade" group of S.T.A.R.S. members that had uncovered some of their dirty little secrets in Raccoon City. He would not sell out his group, he was to one of the girls cousin. They had known each other since they were little and used to play espionage games together. They always thought they'd just do it for fun, but he was good at it and had decided to make it into a job in his future. He thought back to their games.  
  
'Once we got older, those cute little games stopped. Now look at where I am.' Calran thought. Calran thought back to when she had first asked him to take the job.  
  
Rebecca walked into the room and sat down in front of Calran, she explained to him her situation. She had joined a police group, the S.T.A.R.S.. On her first mission, she and her group had discovered that Umbrella was practicing biological warfare and were using humans for their experiments. Calran had eagerly jumped at the job opportunity, he hadn't had work for months and was low on money now.  
  
"Next time we see each other, we'll catch up on everything, I promise," Rebecca said as she gave him a hug. She handed him a spiral notebook, " This has all of the things we need information on. Please, be careful."  
  
At this he had left the room, no questions asked, just went out and got the job so he could give them info. But he was stupid and tried to sell different, unimportant information to a supposed friend at the corp. He'd been set up and fell right into the trap.  
  
'I guess there won't be a next time, Rebecca.' Calran thought. 'I'm sorry."  
  
A loud thump snapped him back into reality. He heard a loud scream and then complete silence. He froze onto the floor, unable and unwilling to move. After what seemed like hours of crouching there on the van's floor, he rose to his feet and moved towards the door. He looked out and saw blood smeared on the windshield. He placed his hand on the cold handle and slowly slid it open. On the ground below the door lay the corpse of one of the men cleanly decapitated. He took a deep breath to stop himself form vomiting at the sight, he'd never seen a body like this, their heads were always still attached.  
  
As Calran circled the van, He found the four men dead, Fynx most brutally murdered. His head smashed into the van's hood, leaving a cold smear across it. The others had all been killed silently. He bent down and took Fynx's gun and collected everyone's ammunition. There was no sight of the cool-voiced woman anywhere.  
  
'Maybe she got away.' Calran thought to himself. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, Calran advanced into the town.  
  
Amaya watched Calran closely, he was apparently thinking about something very hard.  
  
"HEY!!!" She shouted, causing him to jerk his thoughts back into reality.  
  
"Oh. sorry about that!" He spilled quickly. He looked up at her and blinked. "Are you gonna rest, Calran?" Amaya asked with concern. He looke tired.  
  
"Uh. Yes, I'll rest up." He lay down on the floor, using her bag for a pillow. After a while, they where both asleep in the bathroom.  
  
Okay, that ends chapter 2! Sorry if it seems like it 's going slow. Read an review please! 


	3. ch 3

Disclaimer: Hey readers of all genders, sorry that it's been a while, haven't really had the time on my hands to spare. looks at her watch and sighs and I still don't really... oh well. Make do with what you've got I guess. First day in a while I haven't had work in my BCIS class. My teacher wishes to destroy us, and next, THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! Sorry... I got carried away. Any way, I own Calran and Amaya. Anything from Devil May Cry and/or Resident Evil is sadly not mine. If it was, I'd be rich. And there would be more Resident Evil on the PS2. And Devil May Cry 2 might have been harder for me to beat, and I suck at video games. Love what you suck!  
  
Burry Oo slaps her for saying something dirty after always being told not to  
  
Anyhow, on with my fic...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun murkily shone through the stained window and warmed Amaya's face kindly. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at the ceiling for only a few moments before Calran;s handsome face leaned over cautiously to sneak a peek at her. She left her eye only a crack open, just to see what he was planning on doing. He silently extended his hand out to feel her neck for a pulse. His hand lingered for a moment longer than actually necessary before moving it toward her face. She snapped her eyes open and looked at him curiously, he wasn't even looking at her. Hi s eyes were closed.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, a hint of sleepiness in her voice. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, checking to see if you were alive. You're cold. You were yelling in your sleep last night about something. At someone I think... Umm.....Are you alright?" He said nervously.  
  
"Yes... what were you really doing?" she said, she knew he had been doing something, but she didn't know what yet. Maybe she could make him tell her...  
  
"Trying to see what troubled you so... I'm sorry. I guess it is really none of my business. Us having just met and all... Plese forgive me," Calran said, guilt in his voice.  
  
"... uhhhhh. Yeah. Okay, right. Whatever," she looked back at her ripped pant leg. Her wounds had all healed now. Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"Okay," Calran said happily with a nod.  
  
As they left the small house, the sun burnt down upon the town, causing the flesh of the many dead bodies to stench repulsively. The smell reached up to gag the two with it' s slippery finger. Amaya pulled her torn shirt up to cover her nose.  
  
"This is really gross. What happened her, Calran? Do you know?" She asked patiently, trying to breath only through her mouth. The smell of blood wafted up to greet them as they entered an abandoned convenient store.  
  
"No I don't... What the hell?!?!" Calran said as her sniffed the air. The smell of decaying corpses flooded heavily up as the door closed behind them, as if it had been running to the open door for freedom. Blood was smeared along the walls. Amaya walked up to it curiously.  
  
"This is..." She stopped and looked up at Calran with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"What is it, Amaya?" He asked curiously as he examined the blood. It looked like some type of writing.  
  
"It's demonic writing...I can't read it, but my father can. I feel pretty dumb now, not learning it when he tried to teach me," She sighed as she placed her hand upon it. "What are you doing her?" Calran asked as he laid his hand gently upon her shoulder. She looked up at him.  
  
"We got into a huge argument, and I ran away. I always run away from everything. I'm such a failure... I hat myself," She began to sob, tears rolling down her face which she began to wipe away furiously. "Devils never cry, that' s what daddy told me. I can't cry, it's stupid to cry..." She turned away angrily. Calran looked at her curiously and took a step forward.  
  
"Amaya..." he reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder, casing her to jerk away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she tore his hand away from her shoulder. "I'm okay! Stop trying to baby me! I'm fine!"  
  
Calran looked at her and frowned. 'What in the hell is wrong with her?' he thought as he looked at her. She stood up and rubbed her hands over her face in frustration.  
  
"Sorry..." She whispered. Amaya looked up at him, all of her tears wiped from her eyes. She stood up straight, her hands in tight fists by her sides so that her knuckles were white. Calran sighed and ran his hand through his hair," Are you sure? We can stop and break if you'd like to, it's alright by me." He took a cautious step towards her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"I'm not gonna bite you. Too hard anyway." She could feel how tense his hand was. He was obviously worried about her screaming at him. He smiled and got less tense, "Be careful, I might bite back." He Reached up with his other hand and poked her nose. She looked down at his finger and poked him back in retaliation, letting out a small giggle and a little smile. Calran smiled and sighed as he looked back at the room. 'Anywhere other than here and this would actually be nice. Why'd I have to meet her here?' he thought as her looked at her pretty face in the dim light.  
  
Amaya looked at him and then back at the room, she had almost forgotten her surroundings, how she didn't know. 'Who is this guy? Oh well. When we get out of here, he'll probably ditch me and leave. Or, he'll leave me here. Alone. Without anyone to help me when I'm hurt. Or dead...,' She thought as she sighed. "Are you going to leave me here alone to die?"  
  
Claran looked down at her, a surprised look on his face." What? No. It's not in my plan." He looked at her with a shocked look plastered to his face. "How could you even say that? You're so mean..." He whined as he pooched out his lower lip to for a puppy-dog face. She laughed as she turned around and took a few steps away from him. "Okay, I was just curious. That's all." She said as she walked toward the back room.  
  
'What in the bloody-hell brought that up? If anybody's gonna ditch anyone, she's gonna ditch me. I don't wanna leave her here, that's mean.' He thought.  
  
"Are you coming, or what?" She said, stopped in front of the door waiting for him.  
  
"Huh?! Oh, Yeah! Sorry!" He said apologetically. He walked ove to the door, placed his hand on the knob and twisted, pushing it open and raising his gun for anything that may have been wating for them behind it.  
  
Okay! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but oh well. Thanks for all of your reviews, Please leave more. I've been Busy, so please forgive me if it takes a while to get the next chapter up. Thanks! Bye. Bounces away happily 


	4. ch 4

Okay no that I just completely flunked my BCIS test, I think that I'll write something for you all to read looks around the empty room and sees only Bustahead reading it. Even if you ARE the only person in the world who loves me, I shall still continue to write, solely because one person is being entertained... Anyway. Disclaimer: I own Amaya and Calran, nothing else is mine in the story. If I say it is, I'm only joking... On with it now.  
  
Chapter 4...I think  
  
Calran looked around the dark, stale-aired room and saw nothing. He put his gun away and glanced over at Amaya who was standing beside him calmly. She looked around and then stepped into the room.  
  
"Wait a minute, Amaya. I don't like this..." Calran whispered, reaching out for Amaya's arm.  
  
"What are you worried about? There's nothing in here..." She said, turning to face him. Something behind her moved, the light from the other room gleaming off of its skin.  
  
"Amaya, MOVE!" Calran yelled as he yanked his gun out. Amaya turned around and pulled out her sword and, with ease, lunged forward to stab it. It dodged quickly out of the way and darted toward her leg, causing her to jump into the air and kick it in the jaw. The thing let out a sharp yelp and fell to the floor, quickly getting back to its feet. Calran pointed his gun at it and released a few shots to sink into its soft flesh.  
  
The creature emitted several more yelps and fell to the floor motionless. Amaya turned and looked over at Calran, "is there a light switch anywhere? What the hell was that thing?" Calran felt along the wall near the doorframe and felt a switch, he quickly flicked it on. The lights buzzed to life, causing the two of them to squint their eyes. Amaya looked at the motionless figure lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of dark blood oozing from its wounds. It looked like a dog, but its skin appeared to be rotting off and it had two horns sprouting from its skull.  
  
"What the hell?" Amaya said as she bent down to touch it.  
  
"NO! Don't touch it, please. Do NOT touch it." Calran said as he ran forward and pulled her away from it. She looked up at him curiously.  
  
"And WHY can't I touch it if I want to? Is it gonna come back to life and eat me? Come on, I've taken on worse." She said as she looked up at him. He looked over at the dog and then back at her, "Please, promise me you won't touch it?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine. It looks disgusting anyways. "She said as she pulled her arm away from him gently. She looked at him; his face was filled with worry. "Do you know what this thing is?"  
  
He looked at her and frowned, "No, I don't. I don't know." 'I have an idea, but I don't know.' He thought. Amaya looked at him and shrugged. She walked to the other side of the room and looked around, something shimmered a few feet away from her. She took a few steps and bent down to pick the object up off of the floor. She looked at the shiny key and stuck it in her pocket and looked over at Calran, "Hey, I just found a key, you find anything?" Calran continued to walk around the room and look at things.  
  
"Not much of importance..." He said as he poked around.  
  
Okay. That's all. I'm getting severe writers block. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with my new job. I work at Whataburger, they're slave drivers. Well, please read and review. At least I know Bustahead loves me and will! It's probably gonna be awhile before I write anything else, so bye-bye 4 now. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dante Comes  
  
Amaya and Calran left the now deserted room. Amaya leaned up against a wall and turned her head to look  
  
at Calran who was wiping some sweat off of his forehead. He looked over at her and gave a weak smile, then turned his attention to one of the open windows in the store. He quickly walked over and shut it, cutting off all passages for fresh air to enter the room. Amaya walked toward the door and put her hand on the knob, but Calran strode to where she stood and placed his hand over hers," Don't open that door. Let's just stay in here for a while, okay?"  
  
She looked at him questioningly, " Do you know anything about this?"  
  
He looked at her, guilt filling his face," Ummm... yeah, yeah I do, but I-"  
  
"What's going on then?!" Amaya said, her voice raising now.  
  
Dante walked towards the kitchen door, looking out it to see whether or not Amaya had decided to return home yet. After their fight, she had left and said that she wasn't going to come home, but all of the other times she had. He wondered if something had happened to her, causing memories of his past to layer his worried thoughts. He went up to his room and began to gather some of his missions supplies and then carefully removed his sword from the weapons rack. After Trish had been killed, he had gotten his father's sword, Sparda, back and given the Alastor to his wife. After Arietta, his wife, had died, he had given Amaya the Alastor. Dante taught her how to use it well, so if she had gotten into any trouble with demons then she prrobably would have been fine. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and walked out the door into his garage and climbed on, starting it's engine. He drove it out onto the street and proceeded to follow the same trail that he had seen Amaya take. After a while, he would have to guess where she had gone, but he figured that the chances of her going anywhere but in a staright line where slim, due to the fact of how angry she had been when she'd left two days ago. He had felt her use the Alastor at least once on the first night but unfortunately no more recently. He continued to drive steadily down the highway, hoping to find her.  
  
Amaya and Calran lie in a back storage room and began trying to rest , but Calran lie awake staring at the ceiling when Amaya rolled over and looked at him. "I can't just forget about the fact that you actually know what's going on and won't even tell me. Tell me or else you're on your own from now on. I'm sorry."  
  
He looked over at her and sighed ," Fine, have you ever heard of the company Umbrella? " He asked, Amaya looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, it's a supposed 'pharmacutical company', but they also make viruses and I was helping Dr. Birkin make the viruses," he stopped for a pause as Amaya looked at him like he was joking. "Look, if you're not going to believe what I tell you, then don't ask me to explain it to you!" He snapped at her, now angry.   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll believe you..." she said, still obviously not believing him. Calran sighed and looked her in the eye. "I am 100% serious about this, okay. It's not a joke, so don't thik that I am joking around. Anyway, I found some information and sold it to a member of a rogue S.T.A.R.S. group, they are trying to put an end to Umbrella's shit and expose them to the world. After I sold them one bit, I continued to sell more and more to them, but I got caught at it. So now they want me dead," Calran said as he looked at her. She looked back at him intently, " So why are you here?"   
  
" They had me in the back of a van and they stopped to get gas here, where i'm from is far from any of their facilities, so they had run out of gas by the time that they had reached this town," Calran said, looking at her to see if she belived him. She apparently did, at least more now than before," So how did you you get here away?"  
  
"Something killed everyone in the van and I got out to find them all dead, so I left and then I found you. So why are you here?"  
  
Amaya sighed and looked up at the ceiling," Me and my dad had gotten into another fight, we fight a lot here recently... I got pissed off and left. He's always telling me about how I'm gonna be a demon hunter with him and how I need to train more often and how I need to go with him on some missions, but I don't want to. But anyways, while I was driving, my car got infested by an infestant." Calran looked at her curiously.  
  
"My dad's a demon hunter, an Infestant is a demon that infests mainly machinery and takes control of it. So I started to fight with it and it kama-kazied into the gas station and blew up. I went into the house that you found me in and got attacked by some thing , but I killed it and then you found me. That enough for ya'?"  
  
Calran lokked at her and sighed, " Yep, I do think so. Your dad's a demon hunter? Odd occupation..."  
  
Amaya rolled over and looked at the wall," He wasn't ever really around much for me, and my mom died, so... yeah. I guess that's why we fight so much. I remember this one time, we had that bring your parents and show them off at school thingy. Ya' know, like tell the class their occupation and a little about them. When I told the calss, they all laughed at me and Dad proceeded to go devil trigger and scream at all of the about how he was going to kill them if they didnt' stop laughing at us... Then I had to switch schools. I guess that they belived us then. It was actually funny. I've never really been able to settle down because of his job. I just want to tell him that I'm sorry and why I think that we don't get along... I miss him.," She said, beggining to cry now. " I don't want to die here," She whispered quietly, moving towards Claran. He looked at her and wiped a tear off of her cheek," You won't. neither of us will. Don't worry, you'll get to see your dad again..."   
  
Amaya burrowed into his arms and cried into his shirt. He held her as she cried herself to sleep. Soon after she fell asleep, he followed.  
  
Okay, I know that this chapter sucks, but oh well... Not like many people will read it anyways... I don't own DMC or RE, or anythin that Capcom owns, if I did I would be rich and miserable after a while. I don't want to be rich. Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Until I decide to write again, C-ya! 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 Calran & Fujin  
  
Okay, as we always know, I don't own anything in here that Capcom owns because if I said that I did then I would get sued. Here's the next chapter for the few living things that actually read it...  
  
As the two walked across the town, they would occasionally hear loud shrieks and groans in the distant darkness of the town. The town had not seemed like it was as large as it really was to Amaya at first, but now that it was noon and they had already been walking for a few hours, it all just seemed a lot bigger to her. She stretched and looked over at Calran who was walking beside her as if he wasn't even tired,"Where is this van that you came here in?" "It's on the other side of the town. I had been here for longer than you probably... I'm sorry to drag you all this way. If you want we could stop to rest in a building soomewhere,"Calran said as he stopped walking and looked at her. She nodded and walked towards the nearest building.  
  
Inside of the building, there was a soft breeze blowing, cooling the room. As Amaya and Calran looked around the room, they noticed that there were no windows or any openings that could have allowed the breeze inside. Amaya looked over at Calran who was already looking at her, curiousity in his eyes," You stay here, okay? I'll go check it out." Amaya nodded and sat down on the floor, setting her sword down beside her and leaning on the wall. Calran pulled out his gun and walked across the room near an old staircase that lead up into the higher floors of the buliding. He stood in front of them, looking back at Amaya quickly, feeling the breeze blowing harder from wherever the stairs lead. He placed one foot onto the stairs cautiously, causing it to let out a squeal from his weight as he placed his other foot on as well.  
  
Amaya was looking at him with a smirk on her face, she wondered if he was afraid to go up and see what the breeze was from. Calran saw this as he looked up the stairs and began to walk up them quickly. As he approached the top of the stairs, one of the steps below him crumpled and gave out from under him. His leg barely missed falling through and sending him to crash below; he figured that he probably would have broken his leg if he had fallen. He continued up the stairs carefully and finally reached the top. In front of him there was a large room that would have been empty except for the pedistal in the middle of the room. The breeze that had been was now a strong, almost violent wind that seemed to be coming from the pedistal. Calran walked towards it, his hair blowing in the strong wind and every step closer the wind gaining strength. When he reached the pedistal, the was a slender, pale green handle of some sort layed upon it. It had a glowing red orb in the center of it that resembled an eye that was surrounded by four smaller ones that looked almost identical but were a paler red, not so lively as the middle one. Calran reached down and picked it up, causing the wind the cease. He touched one of the smaller orbs and could feel a tingle in his hand as he held it and a crescent shaped blade appeared on the front side. He looked down and examined it carefully, touchng the other small orbs.  
  
"Hmm... I see someone finally found me, eh? Mmm, not even a woman, well this is rather unexpected now, isn't it, boy?" A feminine voice said. Calran looked around the room and saw no one around. "Down here, on your arm, boy," the same voice said. Calran looked down at the shakujou and cocked his eyebrow as he poked the jeweled center. "Hey! Don't poke me! How would you like it if someone poked you, boy?!" The voice yelled in his mind, sending a mild pain into Calrans' arm. He jumped and looked at it wide-eyed. "Are you... talking?" He asked, rubbing it gently. He heard a soft moan in his head as he rubbed it, causing him to stop. " Hmm... why'd you stop? It felt good... Yes, I'm talking, who else would be? Can you do that some more? After sleeping for so long, I'm rather sore... " The weapon said as the jewel in the middle lit up and sent a breeze over Calrans' face and coursed energy up his arm. Calran began back down the stairs and saw Amaya still leaned against the wall, now asleep. "Who's that, your girlfriend? Oh, how cute," it said, sending a warm breeze in Amaya's direction. "By the way, I'm Fujin. What's your name?" "Calran. And she's Amaya. No, she isn't my girlfriend..." "Aww... what a shame, she's cute, isn't she? Don't you think so?" Fujin cooed, causing Calran to blush. She chuckled lightly," Aww... so you WANT to be her boyfriend, now that's even cuter, Calran."  
  
After about an hour, Amaya woke up and looked over at Calran, seeing Fujin resting beside him. She rose and stepped towards him," Is that what was causing that breeze?" Calran looked up at her and nodded," She says that she's a wind shakujou... please don't think I'm crazy, but it talks to me..." Amaya shook her head and looked at him," My dad has Ifrit gauntlets, they talk to him too, and Alastor talks to me sometimes when he's in a good mood. It's kind of feminine, don't you think? Kind of, ummm, girly maybe? What the hell is a shakujou anyways?" Amaya teased. "She said that it was odd that a man found her rather than a woman... All the other times it was women... It has theis attached to a chain, watch," Calran smiled, slightly blushing. He spun it around, the blade extending with a long chain attached to it. As he pulled it back, he cut a nearby chair in half with it. He still wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed that he was weilding a girls weapon or to still be shocked that it had 'chosen' him as Fujin had put it. It wasn't really a girls weapon, it could be for either a man or a woman. " Are you ready to go now, Amaya?" He asked as he stood up. Amaya picked up Alastor and placed it on her back with a crackle of electricity," Sure... Do you even know how to use that?" "Yes, we've been practicing while you slept... She tells me pretty much whatever I need," Calran said as he stretched out his arm. "Okay, let's get out then," Amaya said, walking to the door and leaving, Calran right behind her.  
  
Ok, the end of this chapter. Read and review me please, I'll love you forever if you do... And I might hate you if you don't, so please do, because I would just hate to have to hate you... Ta ta! runs away waving bye-bye 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Okies... I don't own anything that Capcom owns. On with this fic that hardly anyone ever reads...  
  
Dante drove down the highway, the sun beating down on his shoulders. His red trench coat blew in the wind, flapping behind him furiously. After driving all night, Dante was rather tired and his butt was numb from the vibrating engine on the motorcycle; he figured that the engine's rumble was the only thing that was keeping him awake. As he drove, he began to notice that the highway was dead; there had not been a single car for almost fifteen miles so far and he was still counting. After a few more miles, he saw an old battered sign that showed that he had just entered a city; the sign was almost unreadable due to the numerous shotgun blasts that had been registered to it and from the weather. The only readable words upon the sign were 'Welcome to". Dante drove through the city until he came up to an old gas station, it appeared to be abandoned. A van occupied one of the gas pumps, but it too appeared to be abandoned. As Dante looked down at his gas gauge, he pulled up to one of the pumps and began to fill his bike with gas. As the tank filled, Dante walked around to the door to see if anyone was inside; there was no one and the door ws locked. He looked over at the empty van and walked towards it, seeing a smear of what appeared to be blood on the drivers door. As he walked to the door, he saw the corpse of a middle age woman , dried blood covering her and the ground beneath her.  
  
He popped the door open and looked inside, in the back there was a crate and what looked like a handcuff key laying on the floor. He hopped inside and walked into the back, picking up the key and looking at the crate. Inside of it, there were many viles of blue liquid on one side and many broken viles on the other, they appeared to have been empty. As he closed the crate, he heard a moan outside by the drivers door so he stepped forward and looked outside. He stepped out of the van and looked around and under the van; the dead woman was gone now. He pulled Sparda off of his back and began to look around cautiously as he heard another moan, this time from behind the van. He stepped around the van and looked behind it, seeing a man lying on the ground, moaning. He walked out and came behind the man," Hey, you. Are you okay?"  
  
The man continued to lay there, not answering, just moaning loudly. Dante took a step forward and nudged the man with his boot," Hey. Are you okay? Answer me. HEY?" He lightly kicked the man, causing him to spin around and let out a shallow moan. Dante pulled his foot away and looked at the man, something was obviously wrong with him. The man crawled towards Dante, causing him to step back a step. The man reached out and grabbed ahold of Dante's foot, trying to bite him. Dante could smell a putrid, rotting smell wafting off of the man now that he was so close. Dante lifted up his free leg and stepped on it's head hard, causing it's skull to cave in and it's insides to spill out of it's head onto the ground and Dante's boot. He grimaced from the smell as he wiped the mush onto the grass. He felt someone grab him by the shoulder and pull themselves up a bit. He spun around, pushing the woman away from him. She was covered in blood; the woman from by the van. As she let out a raspy breath and came towards him, trying to bite him, he whipped Sparda around, cutting off her head in a swift blow. Her body crumpled to the ground, twitching and spilling blood out of her now dead body. He walked towards one of the buuildings, leaving his bike there after it had finished filling up. He felt a tingle run up his spine as he heard ginshots from within the city. He ran forward now, hoping to find Amaya up ahead.  
  
Amaya charged up her gun with electricity and shot the thing that Calran had called a licker several times in it's head, causing it to twitch wildly from the electricity hitting it's exposed brain. There were four lickers surrounding them, they had walked right into them all. Calran sent the blade at it, causing it to get thrown into a buliding as it's back leg was cut off. He sent out a wave of wind from Fujin, blowing another one into the wall and dashed towards it, impaling it in through the side of it's head. Amaya pulled out Alastor and ran to one of the others and cut upward, sending it into the air. It flailed madly as she charged up her gun and shot into it's head. Calran slammed a new clip into his gun as the last licker charged towards him, lashing it's tongue out at him. Suddenly it let out a loud shriek, it's tongue plopping to the ground. Calran looked over at Amaya who stood next to the licker's writhing tongue. Calran ran forward as the licker charged at Amaya, stabbing forward into it's side as Amaya cleaved down into it's soft skull. The licker fell dead to the ground with all of the others. Amaya smirked as she flicked the blood off of Alastor and placed him back upon her back.  
  
"Well, well... that thing isn't so bad, now is it ,Calran ? Even if it is a girl," Amaya said with a smile. Calran nodded as the chain slithered back into Fujins' body smoothly. "You know, you shouldn't tease him about his weapon... I'm not a girl and you have me. How does that make you feel?" Alastor stated. "Oh, so you choose to speak to me now? Good, I was worried about you. My case is different than his. Dad gave you to me-" Amaya thought, being cut off. "After your mother had me, I know. She was so nice to me, she always trained with me. She never put me up on a rack for weeks on end and refused-" Alastor said rudely,being cut off by Amaya. "Maybe you should hush or I'll throw you away," Amaya threatened. "Fine, be that way. But I know that you wouldn't dare. You really like me deep down, you have hunters blood in you veins, you like to demon hunt. You know I'm right. You just have to be a rebel, as your father put it," Aslastor finished, causing Amaya to roll her eyes. She knew that he was right, but she would never admit it out loud.  
  
She looked over at Calran," Ready to keep going?" He nodded and began to walk ahead of her. Alastor chirped again,"Would you stop that..." "Stop what?"Amaya asked, speeding up her pace. "Looking at that..." "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, looking down at Calran's legs as he walked in front of her. Alastor sighed and went silent again, letting out a crackle of electricity.  
  
End of chapter 7... please read and review. PLEASE! 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

hey guys, sorry it's been so long... too much crap going on to get into. i have a lot of english work to do as well... i know this is a shitty chapter, but please bear with me... read and review. R&R REBEL! IF YOU READ THIS, KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU'D BETTER READ AND REVIEW ME!!! TELL ME IF YOU GOT MY LETTER!

Calran ran towards the van, but stopped shortly before he reached it, pulling out his gun and holding a hand out for Amaya to stop. Gravel up from her feet and bounced forward. She suddenly noticed why he had stopped; two dead bodies lay in pools of blood near a parked motercycle.

She looked closer and ran forward as she noticed the motercycle. . .It was her fathers. "Daddy?"

"Amaya! Stop!" Calran hissed. A loud growl was emitted from a nearby building, causeing Calran to jump. He ran into the van and quickly noticed the case containing the vaccines, grabbing it up quickly. He ran out and saw Amaya hop onto the bike and motion for him to do the same; so he did.

As she started it up, a large, fur-covered creature ran out of the building after them. Revving the engine, she drove forward and zipped past it, leaving it roaring behind them. They were heading downtown fast.

Dante walked along the street, wondering why he had not rode his motorcycle to search the area. As he walked, he heard an engine and a roar from behind him. Dante turned to look at what it was and saw his motersycle driving straight at him and his daughter staring at him wide-eyed.

She quickly steered around him and braked, making the bike skid to a hault. "Dad?!"

The tall, brown furred creature let out another roar, its rank breath coarsing over Dante's face. Cooly, he pulled Sparda off his back and sliced the thing in half, it's insides messily spilling over the pavement with a loud splat. Dante narrowed his eyes at Amaya once finished.

"What the hell do you think you're doing on my bike?"

Amaya looked at him and then her eyes brimmed with tears. "Daddy!" She jumped off of the bike and ran to him, grabbing him in her arms and hugging him to her. To her surprise, he did the same back. Calran looked at them and waited, still in awe of how quickly her father had killed the creature that had been on their asses. . .

"Who the hell is that?" Dante asked gruffly, pointing a finger at Calran.

"That's Calran. I met him here. He's. . .lost kind of." Amaya explained.

Dante nodded, looking at Amaya and then back at Calran. "You touch her and I'll kill your ass." Dante put bluntly.

--

The three entered a nearby building and sat down. It was beginning to get dark now, and they were growing tired and hungry. Calran told Dante all that he knew about the situation and they all sat quietly.

"So, we can't eat anything and we could very well be infected as well. That's nice." Dante said sarcastically to break the silence. Calran held up the case containing the vaccines.

"I have these. The vaccines."  
Dante nodded. "Okay. Alright, so do we take them now or later?"

Calran shrugged. "Either's fine really. . ."

"Can we take them now, just in case?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, we can." Calran stated as he opened the case and removed the vacines and an air shot gun. As Calran too hold of Amaya's arm, a smile flickered over both of their faces, as their eyes met. Dante had never seen her look at a man that way before, and he didn't particularly like it. She barely knew the guy after all. . .

"It can't be that. . .but. . .I know it is. . ." Dante thought. Calran's hand lingered over Amaya's for a moment, but then he pulled it away as he felt DAnte's glare on him.

"Ready for yours, sir?" Calran asked Dante. Dante nodded, glaring at CAlran.

Calran gave him the shot, and rubbed it with an alcohol swab.

--

Calran and Amaya sat on top of the building, Dante still inside.

"Your dad doesn't seem to like me much. . ."

"Nonsese. Even if he doesn't, he can kiss my ass." Amaya said, leaning over and resting her head on Calran's shoulder.

Dante walked up the stairs and looked up at his daughter and Calran, sitting next to each other, her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her hair gently. Dante sighed and smiled.

"Wow, I'm getting old. . ." He thought as he gave an intentional warning cough. When he fully emerged from the stairs, the two were sitting almost a foot apart from each other, CAlran looking back at Dante.

"Hello sir." Calran greeted Dante.

Dante nodded. "Mind if I sit with you two?" Amaya shook her head to her father's question.

"Not at all." She patted the ground beside her, and Dante sat there, relaxing.

Amaya smiled warmly at him. She hadn't done so for years, and he welcomed it, hugging her close to him.

READ AND REVIEW! R&R REBEL ESPECIALLY!!!! 


	9. chapter 9

NTIN Ch 9

Alright guys and girls.... this story is sucking more and more with every chapter so don't be surprised if i quit. I'm uninspired and uncaring for how it goes, but I know the ending and will probaby just post and overview of what will happen. If anyone is against this idea, please be sure to tell me and i shall continue writing oh so crapilly. R&Rrebel, thank you for being patient with me andI'm sorry for everyhting,I love you. PLease forgive me....As everyone knows, I do not own anyhting in here that Capcom owns, so I can't get sued for writitng this...I apoligize for my shitty shit. As i said, it probably won't be here that much longer unless you all say otherwise. I'm not getting enough reviews or readers, so that stands by as another reasone for me to quit. It's obviously not good enough for people to read... I am also by far not in the mood to continue with this due to events that are happening in my life that matter more to me and take up a lot more of my writing time and will effect me in the future a hell of a lot more than this story will. On with the crap rolling story...

Amaya sat up, looking away from the starry sky and down at the men asleep on both sides of her; both were sleeping peacefully, Dante lightly snoring. She reached out and rolled him over so that he stopped. He stirred, but soon fell back to complete sleep.Amaya stood and walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground below. A crow flew by, cawing loudly and startling her. She jumped lightly as the wings fluttered past her face. Letting out her breath, she moved away from the edge and turned to watch the large, black bird disappear into the darkness.

As she walked back to where her father and Calran were laying, she heard a loudrumble from across the city and saw and explosion erupt from its vacinity. Calran, surprised at the sound, sat up and accidentally smacked his hand onto Dante's face, causeing him to grumble and look at Calran angrily. Gently, Calran romoved his hand with and apoligetic look, " I'm sorry, sir... that-"

Another loud rumble nearby cut him off, shaking the floor that they stood on. " What the hell is going on?" Dante said angrily, the sleep still evident in his voice. Another explosion emitted from a shop beneath them them this time, causing Amaya to shout as she fellto the ground, her knees being shredded on the rough asphault.

"Amaya!" Dante yelled out as Calran ran to her and pulled her up.

"We've got to get out of here!" Calran shouted, pulling Amaya towards the fire escape ladder. Dante ran over and looked down. It was a far way down, but they could make it, "Amaya, go first. Hurry."

Amaya nodded and and began climbing down, sliding down as far as her hands would allow with friction burn. Calran looked at Dante who motioned for him to hurry first. Calran nodded and lowered himself down as another rumble came, this time from the building they were all on. The ladder shook violently and creaked loudly. Calran looked down at Amaya, she was over half way down. He slid as she had done as far as he could, then resumed climbing normally. Dante lowered himself down and looked below him at the two. Amaya had jsut reached the ground now, her hands still burning, " Hurry up you two! I think it's about to-"

The building began to rumble, windows beginning to shatter and send their shards down. Calran looked up for Dante and saw him jump down, flying past him in a blue glow that surrounded his body. Calran felt himself being dragged roughly away from the ladder as the window in front of him shattered, sending a blinding pain through his entire body. He felt himself beginning to lose conciousness and Dante landed on the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "Go, now Amaya!" Calran felt dante begin running, but then blacked out limply as another sharp pain shot through his stomach.

Amaya saw Dante's bike laying in burning pieces outside of the building as they ran past. She could feel and hear explosions throughout the city as her feet pounded onto the shaking cement below her. Calran bounced and shook limply on her father's shoulder, blood seeping onto the already-red trench coat and leaving a trickled blood trail behind them. She wondered how much of the blood, if any, were her father's. She had only caught a slight glimpse of a large gash on Dante's cheek, but was sure there were more. He would heal quickly, one of the many demonic advantages to humans, but Calran...

Dante turned down a street, also riddled with flames as most of the others seemed to be. SHe wondered if the hospital was still around as she followed him down an ally and stopped at a door. He tried the handle, but it appered to be locked, so he kicked if sharply at the knob. IT flew open and he ran inside, so she followed.

Henry sat onthe couch, rahter afraid from all of the explosions. He was an old man, 65 years old. He had lived for a long time in this city, but had never sen anything like this before. He heard someone toggle with his door knob and the next thing he knew, a tall man covered in blood was standing in the doorway with an unconcious body over his shoulder. " Stop right there!" Henry shouted, pointing the loaded shot gun at the tall, white-haired man. THe man looked at him almost curiously, then threw the othere man onto the couch beside Henry. Henry jumped up and pointedthe gun harder," Just what do you think you're doing?Are you one of those demons?"

THe man laughed, "Not one of those." A pretty young girl walked in briskly after him and shut the door, hurrying to the man on the couch and checking for a pulse. She turned to the other man and dug a shard of glass out of his cheek. He didn't even wince from it, but insted bent down and examined the girl carefully. She appered to be fine, so the man stood and looked back at Hendry, "We're stayig here whether you like it or not. At least until the explosions are through with. Where's the bathroom so we can all get cleaned up?"

Henry, shocked at the man's response stared at him side-eyed as he lowered his shotgun ," Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

Dante looked at the little man and began to tell of the situation. All the while, Amaya was busy bandaging Calran's body as she removed glass from his wounds. He'd had a large shard stuck in his stomach, he was badly wounded. He was lucky to be alive still having lost so much blood. The man, Henry, settled down after being fed the story, " Them explosions ain't gonna stop. It's that damn radio active shit and it's making demons out of everyone...." THe man continues with his ramblings, but Dante tuned him out and thought of all he knew; what Amaya and Calran had told him. He looked at Calran, bloodied and near death, on the couch. Amaya seemed to care a lot for him... 'She is 18 after all, and it's her life... let her make her own choices', he thought silently.

After all of Calran's wounds had been bandaged, Amaya sank down into the couch beside him and fell asleep.Dante walked into the kitchen and sat down beside him at the table. They sat silently until Dante asked, "Do you have any food? I'm starving and I"m sure my daughter is too..." Henry nodded and pointed at the fridge. "SO.. do you think that the'yre really trying to cover this all up?" Dante asked the old man. He shrugged and continues to stare at the blank table. Dante rummaged through the fridge and found some food, put it out on a plate and brought it out to where Amaya slept. He sat it down in front of her on the small table, then moved to the recliner on the other side of the room and ate his food while atching the two sleep. He soon fell aslepp himself.

Alright, end of the shitty chapter. Enjoy my shit, cause it sucks. please read and review, please don't complain about the format if it's messed up, im sure it is. i know it sucks but still ,please do reviewso i know what to do.


	10. the big bang my ending

Okay… since I duck at writing stories so bad… I've decided what I'm going to do. No I will not murder my crap; I will give you the outline of what was planned. Because this was a half-baked story chances are I never would have finished it in the first place. I have too much stress to continue right now anyhow. Maybe one day I can come manage to return to complete my writings / who knows. Maybe I will, but no time soon. So, here it is. RR if you please. Hon, you know I want you to so there's no purpose in me telling you so. If you want more of my things, there will/are some of my writings on Go read there if you like my writings. Fanfics just aren't for me anymore, at least not dmc… maybe silent hill would be better b/c the subjects are a lot broader…

Here's what was going to happen…

After Calran healed up some, the group goes to leave, but the old man (after giving them some information and ammo) gets killed by a shadow as soon as they leave the alley, leaving the group to just three again. They kill the shadow and keep going. Then, after much bloody zombie death, they find themselves in a hospital. While in the hospital, Dante gets infected with the T-virus and is left in a room to rest. Amaya and Calran search the hospital for a cure, but only find a vaccine to slow down the virus's progress. On the way back to Dante, Calran finds a memo stating the location of a nearby facility that may have an antivirus. Because of Dante's raised metabolism, the virus seems to be progressing at a much faster rate than in normal humans. Leaving Claran with Dante, Amaya leaves the hospital to go to the Umbrella facility, finding it located on the outskirts of the town. Once inside, she meets a man named Albert who happily agrees to show her where the antivirus is, as long as he can return to the hospital with her. After telling him it was okay, he helps her to get to the antivirus inside. In these chapters, there would be new monsters that appeared such as hunters, Beelzebub, bandersnatchers, and chimeras that they would have to kill. Amaya notices something odd about Albert; he doesn't have a gun and is killing the monsters with his hands. Also, she knows that he isn't a demon, or doesn't appear to be in the least. As they leave the facility, Amaya loses track of Albert when goatlings attack. After searching for him for a short while, she leaves to go back to Dante and Calran at the hospital. Once there, she gives Dante the vaccine and she and calran sit to wait for his strength to regain. It has now been another day…

(I think I made a boo-boo here… the antivirus from the can was a fake. it didn't work obviously... it was fake! Lagasp! (as I have stated, my story was half-baked! ))

Next day

The next morning, Claran awakes to hear someone walking in the hall, obviously trying to be quiet. He looks out into the hall and sees a blonde man wearing sunglasses that he used to work under. He silently closes and locks the door, awaking the others to tell them of who it is. The man tries to open the door, but b/c it is locked, decides to leave and return later. After hearing him leave, the three leave the room and the hospital. They go to a nearby hotel and decide to wait out the rest of the day while trying to find something suitable to eat. They manage to round up some canned food in the kitchen and eat, staying in the hotel room for the night. (If you read my attempt at this story, you can tell that it has now been about 6 days… lots of resting Z.Z)

Next day

Dante wakes up along with the rest of the group and they leave the hotel. As they leave, Amaya sees Albert rounding a corner and runs after him, catching him by the shoulder. When Calran runs after her and sees him, he grabs Amaya and pulls her back, telling her of who Albert really is, Albert Wesker; his old commanding officer when he worked under umbrella. Wesker, betting angry at his revealing, shoots Calran in the thigh. Dante then kills Wesker. The two then are trying to help Calran b/c his leg is bleeding badly, quickly bleeding him to death. Calran dies, leaving only Amaya (who's really upset and beating Wesker's dead body at this point...) and Dante to escape the town. Dante gets Amaya up and makes her come with him to find a way out of the town. She goes along and they fun into Tyrant and kill him too. In the fight, Amaya was wounded in the shoulder, so Dante helps her to bandage it up and they leave. As they are leaving, they see a van driving into the town, so they hide in some bushes until they are gone past. They get back on the move home and later see the same van drive past them later back towards a nearby town. Once they reach the town, they see on the news that the past town had an "accidental" electrical fire at the electric factory during the night, causing most of the town to be burnt down, leaving very few survivors. Dante and Amaya then leave to return home, waiting to decide what they should do about the situation…

THE FRIGGIN END PEOPLE! That's what was originally going to happen in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review me. Well, I may write a Silent Hill fic… so if anyone is interested in it, tell me. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed it. Even though it sucked big wangys. Thank you all for sticking with me in my crappiness. Love ya all, have fun, be safe. And again, thank you for you support along the road of almighty shit.

RR rebel, you know the deal, righty-oh? Love ya bunches, read and review me hun.


End file.
